Trouble Makers
by OrangeFire22
Summary: Ashley is an energetic, crazy, sarcastic, and outgoing teen. She lived in America with her father before moving back to England. She enrolls in Hogwarts the year she graduates. She meets some amazing people. But she has a secret. A secret so secret she doesn't even know it herself. Rated T Because of some langueage and a werewolf being comepared to a woman.
1. The Train

I hope you all like this I was torn to pieces when Fred died. He made the book less intense so I wrote this story to ease my pain. Enjoy.

...

Ashley "Ash" Grandal looked up at the scarlet train.

Dad had dropped her off, muttering about "A good, hard shot" Before driving away.

Ash had looked after him with distaste.

Flipping her dirty blonde braid over her shoulder she picked up her bags and walked towards the train. It was her first year at Hogwarts even though she had been in Wizarding school since she was 11 and she was now 16.

She and her Dad had just moved to England when her had received a job there. She slid into a compartment and set to reading her book.

A few kids walked in and then left in a hurry.

She could almost hear them shouting in the corridor "Stranger Danger!"

A few teenagers (Who looked like poor treated misfits) tromped in and blooped down.

No one said anything and that was fine by Ash.

She began to get bored. Her energy levels were spiking. But the sun remind stubbornly in the sky and no amount of glaring at it would make it move.

She had already come up with a cover story for any odd questions. But she want over it again.

"I am Ash Grandal. I am 16 years old. I lived in England until I was 8. I lived in Jamestown for 8 years before moving back to the Kingdom with my Dad. I am not a crazy, energetic, trouble maker." Da added that last part thinking she could hypnotize herself by saying it enough. She smirked and lost herself in the world of her mind.

The train slowed to a stop.

Ash knew she was to go with the first years only to be Sorted. She reached for her trunk and for her basket. She skipped down the steps of the train into the pool of people.

"First years over here." Called a calm yet commanding voice. Ash didn't fit in with the crowd she followed. She was taller and more confident then most of these kids.

Plopping down in a boat with 2 other girls she brushed her bangs out and tossed them back.

She smiled at them. The smaller one smiled back. The bigger one just glared at her.

"What do they feed you at your house? Giants blood?" She sneered.

"Only when we run out of Basilisk Venom." Ash shook her head sadly.

The bigger girl shrieked. The smaller one giggled behind her hand. The boat started forward gliding across the water. It came to a landing on the island in the center of the lake.

Ash danced up the stairs before being forced into the line.

"Stay in the line." Called the old witch who was in charge of them. The Witch brought them into a great dining hall with four tables. A Snake, An Eagle, A Badger, and a Lion welcomed the shivering first years.

The Lion caught her eye and she wanted to be at that table. The kids their looked more her crowd. Ash sort of dozed off while a silly little hat sang its song. By the end she had decided that she wouldn't be able to stand any other table.

Names were called and people were sent to their tables.

"Grandal, Ashley." Called a Witch with a strange hat.

Floating up to the hat she sat down on the stool and The Hat was placed on her head.

"The Lion?" Asked The Hat.

"Yes, I think I would fit in best there. But its not my job to decide now is it?" She said eagerly.

"Yes, Its my job." Said the hat distractedly.

And I think that would match you perfectly. GRYFINDOR!" Called out The Hat.

Ash smiled at the Gryfindor table and slid into a seat by a bushy, haired teen.

"Hermione Granger." Whispered the girl.

"Ash Grandal." Ash whispered back to Hermione.

Ash sighed. "The description in Hogwarts, A History doesn't do your enchanted ceiling justice."

Hermione gasped. "You read it?" She questioned.

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" She said in mocking voice.

Hermione frowned. "These dolts." Pointing to the two boys who sat next to her.

One had flaming red hair and a lazy look about him. The other had messy brown hair and green eyes. "Ron, Harry, Meet Ash. She's read Hogwarts, A History."

"Hello." She smiled.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come off it, Hermione. Not touching that lame book."

Hermione glared at him.

"Until I beat you with it." She threatened.

Harry shifted and put his body in front of Ron's to protect him.

Dumbledore stood to give them a few words before food magically appeared on the tables.

Ash ignored the fat, toad like lady and stared into space. It was just stuff about rules, rules rules. Quiditch was the only thing that registered.

After the feast Ash followed Hermione to the Gryfindor House. A painting of a fat lady stood in front of the passage way.

"First years." Called Hermione.

"The password is "Mublus""

Ash skipped up the steps to the girls dormitory's. The floor was dark well worn wood with pale yellow walls. The curtains were lacy pink and each bed had a different colored bedspread.

Ash's was a sage green that she loved.

The basket shook at the base of the bed.

She opened the latch.

Ember leaped out and shook his black fur.

His face seemed to say. "While you had fun I had to sit in there."

To make up for the poor treatment of her best friend (For now) She stroked his fur until he fell asleep.

A girl with black hair walked in. Reading a book she sat down on her bed and continued to read.

3 other girls came in not long after. One took the blue bed and The two girls took the purple and pink beds.

The one on the blue bed smiled.

"I'm Jade."

"I'm Jasmine and this is Jenna." Smiled Jasmine pointing to the girl on the pink bed.

"Daisy is the girl on the rainbow bed."

Said Jade.

The girls played games until late before slipping in bed.

...

Yeah yeah I know but I didnt feel like typeing out everything Umbridge said.

Really hope you guys like this.


	2. Meet The Kissing Weasley

Ok, So thank you for my review. I really like reading those reviews. (This is a hint: Review)

I think this is my favorite chapter (I have the last year at Hogwarts done) I think I'm going to skip the final battle and such and come back to them in 3 years. So hope you enjoy And fall in love with Ash as much I did.

Lights dance before Ash's eyes. She shook her self before sitting up.

Silently, she stood up and but on her robes.

She stood in front of the mirror braiding her hair.

Even in a braid it came down to her waist.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

She was tall and long. Her dirty blonde hair was a golden color on top and a darker color on bottom because her hair was so thick.

Her eyes met her eyes in the mirror. Violet. A strange color. She swiftly brushed her bangs onto her face to help hide her eyes.

She picked up her school bag stuffed everything she would need into it. Adding her box of tricks to it she tip toed to the door.

No one was in the common room except two boys who were sitting in chairs by the long dead fire. They looked like twins. Both had red hair and brown eyes.

A sliver glint caught her eye. Spider String was tied over the last step to trip girls up as they walked down the stairs.

"Magically reenforced, I'll bet." Thought Ash.

Trying to make it look natural she skipped the bottom step and landed softly. But her wand fell out of her bag. She knelt to pick it up.

Muttering under her breathe she cast her spell and the Spider String broke in half.

She placed the wand in her bag and pulled out her tricks box and pulled out a piece of paper with words written on it.

She stood up before they could notice.

"Mornin'" She smiled. Before walking by them and pasting the sign to the back of the one closest to the painting that read.

"Kiss me"

The twins didn't seem to notice.

She opened the painting and walked down the hall to breakfast. There would be no breakfast yet but she could wait.

Harry walked in after half an hour and sat by her the food appeared just as he sat down so he dug in.

Every table had happily chatting kids at it. The twins walked in and sat toward the end of the table. Several girls giggled and ran up and kissed the one with the sign on his back.

He looked confused. Ron and Hermione came in. "George you know there are better ways to get girls to kiss you than to past a sign to your back." He snorted.

George looked at his twin and reached around to his back. He pulled off the paper.

"Fred!" He raised an eye brow at his twin." Did you?" Fred held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Well Then..." George thought for a moment.

"When did they first start kissing me.."

"After we walked out of Gryindor Tower." Fred helped.

"Yeah. Lets see who walked by us..Daisy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jade, Jasmine, Lavender, The new girl.." He trailed off.

Ash looked back to her gruel and gobbled it up. She threw her bag over the shoulder and walked briskly over to the exit.

Fred eye's met hers and she knew He knew.

He nudged George with his elbow.

Ash smirked at him before dashing out the door.

She set a fast pace for her first class. She turned around a corner and into Professor Umbridge. The toad squawked with anger.

"You!" She spat. Her pink blouse had dust all over it. "Detention."

Ash hardened herself.

"But you ran into me, Also. Depending on how you look at it. From your point of view I'm a careless little girl who runs around corners making trouble for Professors. In my point of view your a grouchy professor who gives detention for being a clumsy teenager.

I'm sorry your world view is such professor."

Ash said with as sad a face as she could muster.

Umbridge snorted. "Fine this time no detention."

She stalked off muttering about clumsy teenagers and being grouchy.

Ash walked slowly toward Defense Against Dark Arts class. She pushed open the door. Creepy things hung from the walls and the everything was covered in a layer of dust.

She dropped her bag on the floor. A billow of dust floated up and into her nose. She sneezed.

She pulled out her book and her wand.

A boy with dreadlocks walked in and came to across from her.

"Ash." She said holding out her hand.

"Ley." He grinned.

"I know but I prefer Ash." Said Ash.

"No. No. My name is Lee. Lee Jordan."

He said dropping his bag on the seat across the way.

"Oh." She blushed.

A few other kids dropped their bags as far away from Ash as possible.

"Why do they hate me?" She asked Lee.

"Your...A first year and your in N.E.W.T.s." He answered slowly.

"I transferred." She said. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

He gasped slightly startled.

"Your...Eyes." He swallowed.

"Sorry." She said and pulled her bangs down again.

"No. They just..scared me.." He mumbled.

A few girls pranced in and sat at the large desk next to Ash. It was that or sit with Lee.

Fred and George tramped in not long after. With a lazy grace, They both sat and locked their fingers behinds their head.

"I hear the new teacher is going to be awful." Frowned Lee.

"I turned a corner and knocked her over. Her blouse was a bit dusty and she got mad. She nearly put me in detention for it."

"Nearly?" He asked. Eye brows raised.

"Yeah." Ash muttered sheepishly.

"I talked the old hag out of it."

"Well." Nodded Lee.

"You can hang with us and talk us out of any trouble we get into."

"I..Don't think so." she smirked.

"I work alone."

Just then Umbridge waltzed in and said in an girlish airy voice. "Wands away."

Giving their neighbors quizzical looks, everyone obeyed.

After a brief class summery Umbridge pointed to Daisy's up raised hand.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked.

"How are we to learn anythin' without our wands?" Asked Daisy.

"The theory." Snapped Umbridge.

Ash raised her hand.

Umbridge sighed and acknowledged her

"Professor Umbridge. How did you learn Defense Against Dark Arts?"

"Well..er...I...um..Well, This is more effective."

Umbridge's dark eyes darted around the room.

"That isn't what I asked." Ash tried to look as innocent as she could.

"Your a student you have no right to demand an answer."

"But what if we get attacked? With all the Death Eater activity, You know." Lee asked.

"Are you expecting to be attacked?" Ask Professor Umbridge.

"No. But we wouldn't be expecting it out there either. Those Death Eaters like to stalk their prey." Pointed out Lee.

The whole class started talking at once.

"ENOUGH!"Shouted Umbridge.

"Start reading you lesson


	3. Sharp Tounge & Quick Temper

Sorry about that. (It was strange letters and cymbals) It sometimes does that and I don't know why. So here is chapter 3. I would message you if you send me a review but I can't. I do all this on my iPod and for some reason unless ou message me first I can't message.

...

After class Ash ran into the hall. It was instantly swarmed.

Ash felt something drop into her bag.

"Ash." Called George. "Why don't you go talk to Malfoy?"

So they planed for her to blow up a dung bomb near Malfoy, huh?

"I need to talk to you, George. Fred." She said as she turned.

She lifted the bomb out of her bag and tossed it at the twins. It blew up in their faces. It wasn't a dung bomb it left scorch marks on their robes and soot all over their faces. Their red hair looked black.

She bowed and walked over to talk to Malfoy.

She didn't she the looked of glee that passed between the twins.

"What are you doin' 'ere?" Asked Malfoy.

"Thought you would like some company of somebody who doesn't worship you. Or maybe you like your slaves?" Ash said mockingly.

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their large knuckles.

Malfoy held up his hand, proving her point.

"You're Ashley Grandal?" He asked.

"My father knew yours. Said he married some common Muggle who died giving birth to you.

Shame I can't admire those violet eyes.

Half-Blood." He spat.

Ash knew this was a lie her father had concocted to keep his wife identity a secret, Even from his daughter.

She had never seen a picture of her mother.

"So, So?" She said shrugged.

"At least I don't have to bully other people to make my feel better about myself. Well, See ya, Malfoy." Ash skipped off and caught up with Daisy.

She arrived at potions and set to making sure she had everything. Laying out her book and her

cauldron. She didn't know many kids in this class. Potions wasn't her best (That was Charms) subject but not her worst. (That was Magic History. The dates refused to stay in her head)

Snape stomped in and snapped. "I want the potion on page 472 done. I don't care what it is. Go." He sulked in his chair for the whole hour.

Her potion turned from a golden color to a sickly purple them to a blueish red.

She scooped some and brought it to Snape.

He scowled at her and she scurried off.

She sat down at her transfiguration desk and took out her book. Professor McGonagell stepped in.

"Deary, Would you like to run this over to Professor Snape?" She handed Ash a small jar and a note.

"Sure, why not?" Ash took the gift and danced from the door. The dungeon seemed to be colder then usual considering she had just come from there.

Slytherin and Gryindor lined up against the walls. There was a bit of a shouting match going on.

"...I 'ear thats where people go who have 'ad their brains addled with magic." Shouted Draco.

"Neville, No" Cried Harry. Ron and he grabbed Neville and hulled him back to the line.

"What is going on here?" Demanded Snape.

"Potter, Weasley. Let go of Longbottom."

"50 points from Griffindor." Snape looked nothing but pleased.

"Professor?" Gasped Ash.

"What do you want, Grandal?" Snapped Snape.

"I want a fair hearing." Ash huffed.

"Wouldn't you want one? Neville was trying to attack Malfoy. Malfoy was mocking them, you see. You also know full well then honor of men prevents them from doing anything but try to revive their honor when its taken from them."

"Also Neville doesn't have a record of attacking anyone. So I believe it would be good to before you take away points in the future you first ask whats it is all about." Ash handed him the jar and note from McGonagell.

"Good day, Sir" She skipped of leaving the Slytherin frowning. Griffindor trying not to smile. And Snape turning bright red and splutterin out useless retorts.

She arrived in class a bit late.

She hurried to her seat and sat by Lee and Carrie.

She put all her energy into turning a mouse into a chair.

As the weather grew colder classes become harder.

It was up to Lee and Ash to face their classes bravely. Quizzes appeared more often and class naps less the closer to christmas it got.

"Ash" Said Lee dropping the book he had been studying. "You like Quidditch, right?"

"Yes." She looked up from her book excitedly.

"Want to help me by commentating the Slylerin Griffindor game? I want to sit with Carrie" He blushed. A deep red that barely showed on his skin.

"I would love too." She pushed her parchment into his face. "Can you check my essay?"

"Sure, Hand it over. Check mine will ya." He tossed over a roll of parchment.

Nothing seemed amiss with Lee's essay so Ash handed it back to him. Lee made only two connections. She had spelled charmss with an extra "s". And forgot to end one of her sentences with a ".".

Ash looked out the frost covered window.

"Uggg. The match is tomorrow and look." She pointed. "Frost"

Lee lay his head against the wall.

"Looks like I'll be wearing the ugly sweater my mom got me for my birthday." He joked.

"I only packed one sweater. So it better not be cold for long." Ash sighed.

"Look its getting close to bed time. I think going to bed." Lee stood up and snatched up his stuff and hurried up to the boys dorms.

Ash looked confused. "Lee?" She called.

But he already shut the door.

She saw the painting opening. She hurried up to the girls dorms but sat on the stairs behind the wall and listened.

"Harry'll get his wish. Common room is empty and we didn't need to set off a bomb." Chuckled Fred.

"Quidditch tomorrow. We should head to bed." Sighed George.

"Righto." Laughed Fred.

"Don't want to fall asleep on our brooms with all those girls watching." George leaped up the stairs.

Ash slid up the rest of the stairs and took off her robes. She would get to commentate tomorrow.

She hopped onto her bed and curled up.

Tomorrow.


	4. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

She pulled herself out of bed. The sun would be high in the sky before anyone else even thought about getting up. She looked at the snoring figures of her dorm mates. They all looked pretty, even after sleeping.

She rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror.

Her hair stuck out every which way.

She had angry red lines on her check.

She brushed her hair and and washed her face. She dug around in her truck for her sweater, a scarf, a hat and some gloves and stuffed them into her school bag.

She slipped out her door and into the common room. No one was there so she cast a fire.

She placed one of her books upside down on the floor and lay upside down of the chair.

She felt the blood rush to her head.

She didn't hear George and Fred sneak down the stairs or stand behind her chair.

"Boo" They yelled. She shrieked and fell on her hands and knees on the floor.

But when she saw it was them she started to get back in her previous position.

"You guys coulda broken my voice" She giggled.

"Good." Nodded Fred.

"Are you guys excited about the match?" She asked innocently.

"Oh yeah. Anyway gotta fly. We're meeting with Angelina right after breakfast." Smiled George.

Ash returned to her reading. She nearly fell asleep it was so boring.

She yawned and stretched.

She had to get to breakfast. Ash righted herself as Ron and Harry trudged down the stairs.

"Good luck, Ron." She called as they alighted.

"Oh yeah. Best of luck." Grumbled Ron.

"I mean it. I don't think we could have a better keeper." Ron's ears turned pink. She slung her bag over she shoulder.

"Anyway. Good luck to you too, Harry. Lee asked me to commentate so I'll be watching you." She winked at the pair and flew out the door.

She was so happy she stepped on the fake step. Lucky thing Carrie walked by to save her.

"Well, Now." Carrie shook her curly head.

"You sure like trouble don't you?" She joked.

"Must be why you hang with the twins and Lee so often."

Ash froze. She liked trouble? Well, That was interesting.

"Your gonna commentate today?" Carrie pulled Ash's foot from its cell.

"Yeah, He said he wanted to sit by you." Ash teased.

Carrie blushed. "Oh, Did he?" Ash nodded. Carrie blushed harder.

"I have to go find him." She whispered.

"See ya, Ash. Thank you." She called.

Ash made her way to dinning hall and ate up her eggs. Then she skipped out to he Quiditch field.

She pushed open the door to the locker rooms.

"Good luck." She smiled.

"Thanks" Called Angelina.

"Bye" She waved and dashed out.

She settled herself in the booth and pulled on her hat and gloves. Then she wrapped her scarf around her neck. McGonagell opened the booth gate.

"Good Morning, Ashley." She said in her crisp clear voice.

"Cold Morning, Professor." Ash said smiling.

"I see Lee managed to find a replacement for today." She nodded without looking pleased.

"Oh yes." Ash smiled.

The bleachers started filling up. People all wanted good seats. Dumbledore sat beside McGonagell.

Umbridge pushed her way to sit beside Ash.

"Good morning." Said Umbridge probably expecting the class to answer "Good Morning, Professor Umbridge"

Ash didn't move.

"Hem, Hem. Good Morning" Coughed Umbridge.

Ash still didn't respond.

"Ms. Grandal. When I say Good Morning. I expect a "Good Morning, Professor Umbridge."

Ash glared at her. "Gonna make it Educational Law Number 1883?" She snapped then mimicked Umbridge's cheery voice.

"Student must greet their professors with a cheery "Good Morning, Professor.", In or out of class, Even if it is not their wish to. Because I, The High Inquisitor, Feel that I must ruin and/or control the lives of children everywhere." Umbridge turned a dainty pink. McGonagell smirked below her floppy witch hat.

"I have a right to say what I wish to say, Dear Professor, And I say it's in not a "Good Morning." It is a Cold Morning." Ash wished she kept her thoughts to herself. She had a habit of saying things before thinking about them.

"Well, I never..." Blustered Umbridge.

"Profssor, For what were you punishing Harry Potter?" She tried to look innocent.

"For telling horrid lies." Umbridge announced.

"I must not tell lies" She quoted. "So therefore I must tell the truth." Replied Ash.

Umbridge glared at the field and turned a tomato red. Even the corners of Dumbledore lips had turned into a faint smile.

"Welcome, Everyone." Called Ash projecting her voice around the stadium.

"To the match between the Slitherin and the Weasley's. I mean look we got 7 to a team and 3 Weasleys and Harry is an honorary Weasley. Anyway. Madam Hooch has decided fair play is the only thing expectable."

She fake coughed. "This means you, Angelina."

Angelina, who had been shaking Ron as she gave him instructions, shrugged comically and went back to shaking him.

And the match began. With rough playing on the Slytherin side and Fred and George working as hard as they could to level the playing field.

Harry floated up on the breeze, squinting around.

Malfoy didn't even look for the ball he watched Harry.

Ron played horribly. The Slytherins sang a horrid tune with awful lyrics. "Weasley is our King" Seemed to be the name of it.

Ron missed the ball every time they started sighing.

Harry dove and caught the Snitch. Ending the game. They took to the ground and the Griffindor's cheered. Ron Weasley look like he was about to cry.

Malfoy started yelling at Harry and the Weasley's

Ash couldn't hear what was being said all the time but from the gist off it Malfoy was insulting Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Harry's late parents.

"It looks like Malfoy is trying to get a raise out of some of the Griffindor players. Look he's done it. Malfoy is screaming like a little girl as George and Harry attack him. Angelina Is holding Fred back. Boy they all look angry. Wonder what it was Malfoy said."

She paused to let her audience think it over.

"Madam Hooch has stepped in and has gotten Weasley and Potter off Malfoy. From what I heard Malfoy was hitting a bit below the belt, Folks. So don't go around blaming ether party's wholly."

"Thats enough, Ashley." Whispered McGonagell she would no doubt have to discipline George and Harry.

She ended her broadcast and stomped down the bleachers. How could they raise like that?

Men. She decided. Were stupid!

She was horrified to everyone was pleased with George and Harry. Pleased. Thought they were the bee's knees. She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. She restarted her chapter.

But she couldn't concentrate. She stood up and walked down to the common room. George, Fred, and Harry were being treated like heroes.

"'Bout time someone stood up to, Malfoy." Grinned Neville.

George and Fred looked as though they're enjoying the attention. Harry looked confused.

Ash sat in the corner with Hermione.

"Thats it then. All men are idiots." Hermione shrugged. "I never thought Harry would do that." She shook her head and stared stunned at the wall.

"I thought he was better then Malfoy. I guess I was wrong." Ash picked some lint off her knee.

The common room slowly emptied. Until Ron, Harry, George and Fred. Were the only one's left.

George opened his arms for a hug.

Hermione shook her head.

"No"

"But aren't you proud we stood up to Malfoy?" George asked bewildered.

"You know us better than anyone else. Don't you even want to thank us? Or say you're sorry all of our brooms were taken away?"

"Yes, I know you better. And because of that I thought you were better then Malfoy." Hermione spit glaring at Harry. She stormed out of the common room.

"Ash?" Asked Fred. Ash stood and faced the three of them.

"Look. What you did was wrong. Anyone could see he wanted you to attack him. It was a bone head move by all of you." She glared at everyone except Ron.

Then she smiled.

"But Malfoy screamed like a little girl so we're even." George and Fred looked relived. She hugged the pair of them.

"Mind you, If Hermione asks I'm still very angry at you. I don't want her breathing down my neck too."

"Oh, Good Ol' Hermione." Laughed Fred.

"Wait. Who's brooms were taken away?" Ash pulled away from twins.

"Ours and Harry's" Intoned George.

"Fred didn't even touch Malfoy." Ash was very confused.

"She took it away on the grounds "I would of attacked him had Angelina not stopped me." Fred ground his teeth.

"Professor McGonagell?" Gasped Ash.

"No, Umbridge has the right to change or remove punishments other teachers give out." Harry glared at the wall.

"Fred, I'm sorry." Ash breathed.

He shrugged. "Didn't want to play with Ikle Ronnie anyway."

Ron tackled him.

"You'll pay for that, Fred." He and Fred engaged in a fake fight.

Ash backed up to the wall. Men's fights were violent. George and Harry stood by laughing.

She held to her early statement.

"Men were stupid!"


	5. Christmas

The last day came and kids were sent home to their family's. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione disappeared a few days before brake. Lee and Ash spent lots of time studying for N.E.W.T.s.

Her father wouldn't notice if she was top of her class. But would be very angry if she did poorly.

One of their favorite topics to discuss was the twins. They had a grand time trying to figure out why they disappeared. (Their favorite theory being: Its was a house-elf revolt and they were being held hostage.)

Quidditch took a fast second.

The day before they had to start term the Weasley's arrived. Everyone attacked them with questions about the rummers (Curtesy of Lee and Ash)

Fred, George and Ron laughed at them all.

Hermione frowned when she was asked about a house-elf rebellion. Harry just sat quietly talking to no one.

The next morning Ash woke up before all the girls (like always). Trying to be quiet, She slide down the banister. George and Fred sat over a parchment in the corner.

Skipping over to them, She sat down by Fred.

"Hey." She said trying to get a look at the paper.

Fred threw his arm back and placed it over her shoulders. Locking her against the wall.

"But I want to see." She frowned.

"Nope." Grinned George

"Sorry." Said Fred curtly.

"Now what are you up so early, Ms. Nosey?" He asked.

"Because the sun is up." Ash snorted.

"Now can you let me go?" She asked.

She was sure she wouldn't get out of her prison without his permission.

"No. This is fun." Smiled George.

"Your not being held against your will." She pointed out.

"And I'm even holding you against it." He chuckled.

She leaned her head against the wall.

Her hand slowly sliding into her pocket to retrieve her quill. As soon as Fred looked the other way she rubbed it on the back of his neck.

He moved his arm that was around her to itch it.

She leaped off the floor grabbing the paper as she did.

She dashed up the steps of the girls dorms and sat on the banister about half way up.

Grinning she read the note.

She stopped grinning.

"This is...an impressive plan. Think it will work?." She asked.

George leapt up the stairs and they turned to a slide. He cursed.

"Why do you think we kept it a secret?" George snapped.

"'Cause you wanted to color code it before a nosey little girl like me steals it?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Fred rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

"I'm in." She grinned and slide down the banister. Fred caught her and set her down.

"We didn't ask" He muttered.

"Well, neither did I. Now Before we do anything.

7•7 doesn't equal 37. It equals 49."

With much glaring George corrected the paper.

"Now when should we meet?" She asked.

"How about at midnight. We can set it all up except for the trigger." Decided George.

"Ok" She skipped of to breakfast. The twins just shook their heads.

She ran down the stairs her bag banging uncomfortably against her thigh.

She entered the dining hall. She skipped over to Carrie.

"Hey, Carrie. How are you today?" She smiled as she served herself.

"Great. Lee asked me out yesterday." She smiled.

Ash squealed. "Thats so cool." Carrie smiled.

"Thanks" She blushed.

"Look Carrie. I have to go to class." She stood up stuffing her last toast into her mouth.

She stood and rushed to Defense Against Dark Arts. She took out her book and started the chapter. She looked up. Lee strut in.

"I heard about you and Carrie." She smirked.

He blushed. "Oh yeah..well."

People started showing up. But none of them interrupted Lee and Ash's conversation.

"So how'd it happen?"

"Well, I've had a crush on her a while and I finally asked her." He grinned.

Again Umbridge ugly head appeared in the door and all conversation halted.

"Good morning, Class." She called setting her books down on her desk.

"Or at least it was." Whispered Ash.

Lee sniggered behind his hand.

"Good morning, Professer Umbridge." Called the rest of the class.

"Now turn to chapter 167" She demanded.

Ash had read the chapter yesterday before heading off to the D.A. meeting.

Fred, and George had invited her last night to it. It was kinda fun and satisfying to rebel even if Umbridge didn't know.

She looked it over any way. Before starting the next chapter. The bell rung. She picked up her book and bag and ran out.

She pushed through the rest of her classes. Potions, Charms, Magical History.

She sat by George. who was murmuring over dinner.

"We spring it tomorrow over dinner."

"Ok."

"And Draco Malfoy is going to help us by setting it up the rest of the way before dinner while were still in class." Whispered Fred.

"Ok."

She slid off the bench.

"Look I gotta study up for a D.A.D.A. class test.

I really hate these things. See you LATER" She emphasized "Later"

The twins winked.

Ash dashed up the stairs. Skipping the fake step. She was running so fast she nearly ran into the painting.

"Oi, Wa'ch wher' your goin'" Snapped Fat Lady.

"Sorry. Blubbering Blubberball" She couldn't wipe the evil grin off her face.

She made her way across the common room and plopped down in the plush red chair in front of the fire. She opened her book and read aloud

"...attacked by a pixie. Watch the teeth. Just stun them. Then place the stunned pixie's into a strong cage then cover."

She made some notes on pixie's.

"Werewolfs only turn into killing machine once a mouth for a week.."

"Like woman." Fred said from behind her head.

She elbowed him.

She returned to reading and making notes.

"If they take a potion they can control them selfs"

"Chocolate" Murmured George. Her elbow reacted faster then her brain.

"Once bitten by a werewolf their is no hope of recovery..."

"Once was bitten by mom." George reminisced.

"Bite my head clean off. Never been the same." Fred ducked under her elbow.

"Shush. I'm trying to focus." She ducked her head and back to her work.

"You will remain a werewolf until the day you die." The section ending on a foreboding note.

She looked up at the clock. Ten to midnight. She had been studying longer then she thought.

"Lets go" She whispered and stood up.

The twins and herself made their way down to The Great Hall.


End file.
